Brave Hearts
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Davy refuses Calypso after years of chasing after her. He continues to search for the infamous Jack Sparrow. Davy grants Jack 3 days to harvest 99 souls. before he leaves a certain pirate catches his eye.Katrina a strong bold woman immeadiately attracts Davy's attention.will Davy ever to be with the woman he loves before World's End? How will it end fo them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hello,**

**this is my first POTC fanfic but i hope it is a good one. so far it is very short but i willwork on it. it is also not perfectly written. if you want me to change anything PM me and i will try and fix whatever need be done. **

**disclamer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean.**

**enjoy.**

Prolouge thingy:

Every 10 years Davy is allowed to go on land for the day so he can meet his love Calypso. But Calypso doesn't show up at all when Davy is free. He soon tires of her and finally after 30 years he finds Calypso and tells her he doesn't love her anymore. She becomes angry and turns Davy and his crew into fish people. Will Davy find his true love before the worlds end?

Meanwhile Jack and his lot stumble upon the need for more crew and go to a bar filled with drunks and pirates. There they find Katrina , a beautiful young woman who has been sailing since she was 3. She is strong, Witty, clever, and an amazing fighter. She is pretty much a female version of Jack.

~BH~

"Where is jack?!" Will asked.

"Dunno Mr. Turner." Gibbs said.  
Will turned and saw the long wave of black hair similar to jack's even the beads entwined in his hair all he was missing was the dread-locks. His skin was unlike usual tanned color, it was much paler. He wore as he always did a red bandana underneath his old black pirate hat.

"Jack." Will said reaching out and touching his shoulder. 'Jack turned around.

"Jack?" The woman said.  
Will found himself at a loss for words and blushing in spite of himself. The person he had thought jack was really a woman. A really beautiful woman at that.

"I'm terribly sorry I-I thought you were someone else." Will said apologetically.

~BH~

In the distance Calypso saw Davy standing alone awaiting her. As she got closer she saw that he no longer wore a Lovey-dovey expression but one of annoyance.

"I waited so long my love." Calypso said.

"If ya have waited so long why not come the last time? Why not come yen years ago?" Davy asked his anger rising by the second "after ten long years ferrying all those souls lost at sea I could finally come back to you. But you weren't there!" He spat.

"I wanted to come my love but I was delayed" calypso protested

"For 30 years you were delayed! And for 30 years my heart was lost! But I have found it. I no longer feel love for you calypso! If ya loved me you wouldn't have abandoned me!" Davy yelled. He went to turn back to his crew but a rumbling sound that caused the ground to shake stopped him.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Calypso shouted the sea bashing up against there boat harder with each word.

"You no longer control me! I control you! Once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." He screamed and finally returned to his ship. He felt calypso's rage and he watched as she shout some thing to the heavens.

"Ιππων βρε Κηφισιά γάντι ναό  
Ιππων βρε Κηφισιά γάντι ναό"

Davy felt his skin prickle. His skin split and was replaced with a softer more squishy skin like substance covered in mucus. He felt his beard grow heavy as his wispy brown facial hair turned into mucus covered tentacles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: i do not own TPOTC but i wish i did. lols nah it belongs to disney. enjoy chapter 2**

Jack lifted his worn out spy-glass to his eye and peered at Davy Jones. As he lowered it from his face he jumped as Davy appeared in front of him.

"You already have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said pointing towards the Flying Dutchman.

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy spat.

"Ah-ha! So, we've established my proposal. Now, we're just haggling over price."

"99 souls. 3 days." He took a step away from Jack.

Just as Davy turned to leave a pirate caught his eye. He felt the breath leave him as he laid eye on Katrina. Her black hair cascaded in spirals down her back. And he looked deep into her eyes. He saw that they were the color of the sea. No it was like they were the sea. Davy ha never felt this way even about Calypso. He felt a deep longing to kiss her plump blood red lips. Continued to walk when he noticed they way that she looked at him. She looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the world.

~BH~

"There here. And I cannot step foot on land again for near a decade." Davy said gripping the railing of the Flying Dutchman.

"Trust us to go ashore in your stead?" One of the crewmen said.

"I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail!" Davy said his voice rising. The crew nodded and left the ship.

Not long after Davy's crew emerged running after five pirates. One of them was knocked out and dragged onto the little dinghy by Elizabeth Swan. Will Turner by her side fighting off the pirates that dared come near her. The Davy saw Jack and Katrina more then half of his crew surrounded them. Katrina whispered something to Jack, he nodded. Katrina lifted up a thick black metal key. The crew raised their swords. Katrina ran towards them. Using one of their heads to push off, she somersaulted over them and landed on her feet. They all turned to face her and failed to notice Jack Sparrow running off to the dinghy leaving Katrina behind.

He pushed the dinghy out and Davy watched as it floated away.

Katrina stood hacking viscously at the crew. She ran her sword across one of their stomachs and fish and other guts spilled onto the ground. Katrina actually won against over 40 other pirates. She tied the key around her neck and ran to the shore. She wadded deep into the water and dived in. She appeared far out sea closer to the black pearl. When she reached the black pearl a rope was thrown down to her and she hauled her self up to the deck. She stood on the railing and wrung her hat. She turned lifted it in Davy's direction, laughed and jumped onto deck.

~BH~

The pirate council gathered to discuss Davy Jones.

"I say we find the heart and stab it!" Yelled Ching. A voice came from the shadowy corner.

"The Dutchman needs a captain. The one to stab the heart becomes the captain. Are any of you willing to sail the seas for eternity ferrying souls only to step on land one day every ten years?" Katrina stood up from her seat in the corner.

"I'll go aboard the Dutchman get the chest and then the pirate king can control Davy Jones. But in which we need a king." She continued throwing her knife into the table. It stuck there, she reefed it out.

"I suggest parlay." She announced. Even though she knew each pirate would only vote for himself.

"I vote for Ammand!" Ammand yelled.

"Chevalle." Chevalle yelled.

"Ching!" Ching screeched.

"Jocard!" Jocard yelled slamming his fists on the table.

"Eduardo Villanueva." Eduardo yelled.

"Sumbajee votes for Sumbajee." Sambajee's first said.

"Katrina Rhodanthe!" Kat yelled. Resting her dirty black boots on the table.

"Katrina." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"Aye Katrina!" Barbossa yelled.

"Kat." Jack said lifting his drink.

Everyone stared at Elizabeth, Barbossa and Jack with surprise.

"It's settled then. Katrina the pirate King." Elizabeth said..

"And as Pirate King I say that I go on board the Flying Dutchman, grab the bloody chest and control every sea and ocean around the world." Kat said slamming her fist on the table hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: i do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean. i only own Katrina and the plot.**

The Black pearl docked in Tortuga once again. It was here that Katrina would 'borrow' a ship. And with that ship she would put her plan forth.

"Alright!" Kat yelled startling a few people that just happening to be wandering around.

"Everyone aboard the Pearl." She said pointing towards Jack's beloved ship. "I'll take this bugger for a spin, and wait for Davy Jones." She said a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"But wot bout ye crew?" Pintel asked.

"Aye ye can't steer a ship with only one person." Barbossa agreed.

"Just watch me." Kat replied the glint of excitement in her eyes grew.

"I'll be needin ye hat Jack." She said smiling with excitement. Jack reluctantly handed over his black beaten up hat.

~BH~

The Santa Maria ship sat on the water. Unmoving and silent. Kat pulled Jack's hat from a barrel and generally tossed into the water. Not long after a massive thump rang through Katrina's ears and the water swelled. From underneath the water a huge slimy tentacle crept up the side of the Santa Maria. Behind her another tentacle raised high above the water. Hundreds if tentacles rose high above the boat and then with one swift movement they came crashing down and split the boat. A towering wave thundered toward Kat and she noticed a very familiar black hat thundering down with it.  
The wave hit her body forcing the air out of her lungs and sinking her into silence.

Underneath the water Kat felt a strong slimy thing wrap around her waist and before she knew what had happened she was being pulled out of the water and thrown into the air. She forced down a scream as she came crashing down into what was still visible of the Santa Maria.

~BH~

Katrina awoke to the sound of running water and scuffling. Kat slowly without looking up rose but before she could gather her senses a slimy hand closed around the back of her neck and reefed her body towards the group of Pirates that were all too familiar with her. She was brutally forced Onto her knees, she kept her head down. Another familiar sound could be heard approaching her, the small thump of a wooden leg on the deck. Davy Jones.

"Do you fear deatha?" Davy Jones asked not noticing who she was.

"Not in the slightest." Kat said a cheeky grin in her face.

"And why is that?" Davy asked.

"Why fear something that is in the future?" Kat asked rhetorically

"Aye. But will ye rather serve a hundred years before the mast now or later?" Davy snickered.

"Aye now would be perfect." She said a menacing look in her eyes.

"A hundred years before the mast." Davy yelled raising his sword.

"Aye." Kat said finally raising her head to look Davy in the eye. They eyes meet and Davy's mouth fell open in shock.

"Somthin' wrong capin'?" Kat said a small smile on her face.


End file.
